


Kiss me on the mouth (and set me free)

by LivingInABox



Series: Ban and Hoji's space-famous marriage [3]
Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Self-Indulgent, Short, Specific Tags in Note, kiss prompt, unrelated, ~500-800 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInABox/pseuds/LivingInABox
Summary: Twenty times Ban and Hoji kiss.
Relationships: Akaza "Ban" Banban/Tomasu "Hoji" Houji
Series: Ban and Hoji's space-famous marriage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863793
Kudos: 8





	1. arms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Ambercreek's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek) [A kiss to shut them up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983412) & [Mariko-azrael/gingayellow’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/mariko_azrael) [30 kisses,](https://gingayellow.dreamwidth.org/1046916.html) which I archived fully [here.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zqIaTRTiTDtHWCnKliTGXy25q0Z1_BvhezyiXlyuJZw/edit?usp=sharing)  
> Prompts found [here.](https://annadream.tumblr.com/post/626092316766208000)
> 
> Finally understand why Mariko-azrael said she didn’t want to write BH anymore after 30 kisses LOLOL 
> 
> I wanted to finish all twenty kisses as part of my deka hell 2020, but that clearly didn’t happen. So I figure I’ll just publish these for now since who knows when I’ll be able to finish the entire thing hahaha
> 
> Anyway, just me trying out some writing stuff, no plot, only self-indulgent kisses (from various AU). Best if enjoy in small dosage (bc I only have a handful of vocabs okay LMAO) 
> 
> Enjoy if you read! Do let me know which kiss is your favorite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied Violent Crime

The music was pounding loudly in his ears. So was his heart.

He can’t breathe, not really, because the dance floor was packed with bodies moving together under streaking red and blue lights. But mostly because Hoji was kissing him.

Kissing him filthy, open-mouthed, tongue slipping and sliding between his lips and teeth to eat him up. And it was hot and wet, and Ban wasn’t going to stop him even if he suffocated to death.

He sank against Hoji’s body and gripped onto his waist, pulling Hoji flushed against him. If the team asked about it later, then he could just blame the crowd.

Besides, it was hard to see anything in this setting, Ban reckoned he could get away with a lot of things. His hands slid further down, feeling over Hoji’s leather pants.

Hoji must have shared the same line of thinking because his hips did a thing, dragging along the front of Ban’s jeans to the bass line, and god, Ban gasped, this was such a bad idea.

“If you keep doing that, this entire situation would become awkward very quickly.” Ban fired out rapidly when Hoji eased off, wearing a playful smirk as if he knew exactly what thoughts were running in Ban’s mind this moment.

“Doing what?” Hoji’s hand trailed from his ear to his neck, caressing as he spoke into Ban’s mouth, and Ban on instinct closed his eyes to nip onto the words.

“You know what.” Ban groaned when Hoji moved against him again. He caught Hoji’s lips firmly, drawing him back into a different kind of dance.

Hoji tilted his head again, wounding his arms around Ban’s neck.

To everyone around them, it would appear they were just another couple getting a little bit frisky with each other, a common occurrence here really.

Of course, that was the perfect time for Hoji to mumble against Ban’s lips. “Spotted him. On your five o’clock.”

Ban used the music and swung Hoji around in his arms to an angle that both of them could see, glancing at the garish looking Alienizer in a Hawaiian shirt, chatting up someone at the bar.

“Ugh, how is he picking up anyone wearing that?” Ban cringed, then stole a kiss to keep up their appearance.

“He isn’t.” Hoji reminded him.

The Alienizer had just slipped something in his conversation partner’s drink--Ban’s blood was boiling watching it. If it wasn’t for the grip Hoji had on him, he would have been there already, catching the son of bitch.

“Everyone ready?” Ban gritted out instead.

“Entrances are surrounded. Sen-san and Tetsu are ready to intercept them.” Umeko’s voice buzzed in Ban’s left ear. Good.

The victim was beginning to show symptoms of being drugged, and their target swooped in like a vulture, ready to feed on carcass and leave blood trails in his wake as he led the unfortunate soul slowly out of the club.

Hoji let him go with a nod, and they got to work.

\--

When the serial killer had faced judgment, and reports were filed, it was already past midnight, but Ban dragged Hoji to his room anyway.

“Really? We have morning patrol tomorrow.” Hoji sounded more amused than disapproving.

“Yep. You have to face the consequences of your action, partner.” Ban said, pressing Hoji up against the wall as soon as the door closed.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Hoji argued, fingers playing with the collar of Ban’s bomber jacket, part of the undercover ensemble.

“I was two hip thrusts away from chasing down the damn Alienizer while sporting a hard-on! In front of the team!” Ban insisted, tugging on Hoji’s shirt, which had too many damn buttons in his opinion.

Hoji was staving off a big grin now, so only the corner of his mouth curled up. Before he could say anything though, another voice chimed in.

“Senpai, I hope you know that your comm is on this entire time.”

They froze in sync.

Oh crap. Ban knew he forgot something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P: throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss


	2. stumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-Band, Mild Sexual Content

The post-concert adrenaline roared in Hoji’s blood.

He was still riding high on the deafening scream of the audience, the drumbeats that matched the thumping of his heart, and the rush of nailing a particularly difficult solo that took months of practice.

It made him too giddy, restless, and a bit rough in his handling as he shoved Ban against the door of his apartment, grabbing everywhere his hands strayed to, and searching for the places that would earn him gasps and moans like music notes to his ears.

Ban was giving back two folds, he yanked at Hoji’s shirts, kicking off shoes and hauling them both further in only to slam them at the wall, and mouth hotly on Hoji’s neck.

“You were fucking amazing tonight, partner,” Ban breathed against Hoji’s lips, licking them, sucking them in, hands feeling all over until they hooked beneath thighs and hoisted Hoji up easily.

“Emphasize on fucking,” Hoji latched onto Ban’s neck, wrapping legs around his waist, fingers digging tightly into spiky hair as he kissed on desperately. “Please,” he added, just to be nice. He’d been working on being nice per Umeko’s band-bonding rules.

Ban laughed into his lips, shifting then moving with Hoji’s entire weight into the dark living room. That was hot as hell, but Hoji won't waste air for useless compliments when Ban could tell exactly how much Hoji appreciated that. “Well, since you asked so nicely--”

Ban stumbled into the couch like he couldn't see, despite the glimmering city lights from outside Hoji's expansive windows were basking the living room in a velvety blue hue and black outlines.

He dropped Hoji on the armrest, about to pull away when Hoji, with arms still tight, leaned back and dragged Ban along unapologetically. They fell into a writhing heap on the white leather couch, legs tangling, the front of their pants rubbing together--

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had to remind himself that this was a very expensive piece of furniture, yet he found no will to stop Ban’s hands from wandering underneath the mesh fabric of his dress shirt, leaving fiery fire burning lines on his skin when they forewent unbuttoning, and just hiked it up.

Ban's fingers flicked over the piercing on Hoji’s chest, drawing a harsh gasp from Hoji as his hips bucked, nails clenched onto Ban’s biceps.

“I’ve been wanting to do that the entire night.” Ban drew back to stare, settling moreover Hoji’s laps, grinning wickedly. “You should wear this shirt more often.”

“Pervert.” Hoji glared, painfully hard, and also why were they stopping again? He tugged on Ban’s graphic muscle tank, pulling it free over Ban’s head to reveal fully the dark ink of a wolf howling on his left chest.

It was Hoji’s turn to skim his fingers on Ban’s toned chest, and inside him rose an urge to put his mouth there and taste every groove and every scar on his torso.

“Who’s the pervert? You’re the one staring, partner.” Ban’s eyes curled, clearly satisfied with the attention even under the dim lighting.

“Not staring, just wondering why you keep on talking when your mouth could be doing something else?” Like kissing Hoji senseless, preferably now please, thank you very much.

“Oh?” Ban’s fingers halted over his own jeans’ button, moving to Hoji’s instead. Then he wrenched on the leather fabric just enough to reveal the thin blue layer underneath.

“Alright.” A tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Hoji swallowed thickly, watching raptly as Ban crawled further down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P: moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed


	3. lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIOLOL-verse, Post-Series, Established Relationship

The bed was soft, so much bigger than the twin size on Base that they were used to cram into. 

There was enough room to fit an entire squad, they should be enjoying it fully, but Ban still ended up coiling tight into his side, the two of them teetering on the edge. 

It should have been a comical sight, rather ridiculous, but Hoji didn’t care one bit because he was  _ so _ comfortable. 

The air was breezy, blowing into the room to disturb resting sheer curtains that let in just enough sunlight. And Ban was here in his arms, and he wasn’t leaving anytime soon. 

Even if this was his usual wake-up time, Hoji was very inclined to stay in bed for a while longer, guilt-free because it wasn’t like they had any responsibility waiting.

Ban sprawled over his chest, head tucking into Hoji’s neck to brush wisps of warm breath onto his skin. Underneath Hoji’s caressing hand, his back moved rhythmically.

Though from the minute shift of his body, which buried itself further into Hoji, he knew Ban was awake as well. 

Ban mumbled into his shoulder almost incomprehensible, the words came out slurred together in various pitches, but Hoji understood him either way. “Why are you awake so early?” 

He could ask Ban the same. Hoji didn’t bother to open his eyes, humming as a response. 

Ban shifted again, pressing his mouth onto Hoji’s jaw, exhaling softly. “This is very nice.” 

Indeed. But it was a tad of an understatement. Hoji found it hard to find a word to describe this utter contentment coursing lazily in him.

So he hummed again and turned his head to find Ban’s lips, skimming over them before closing in chastely for a long second.

Hoji felt Ban smiling into it, and fluttered his eyes open, couldn’t handle missing out on the sight of a sleep rumpled Ban anymore, especially after so many months apart. 

Dark eyes greeted him, crinkling on the corners beneath ungelled bangs, and Hoji couldn’t help brushing their lips together again, his fingers trailed up to run through the short buzz on Ban’s nape.

He loved the long hair, but this was good, too. 

“Morning,” Hoji said as Ban drew back. 

“Hi,” Ban murmured. “I love waking up next to you.”

Hoji snorted. “Don’t be a sap.” It was a shared sentiment, however.

“What can I say, the air is getting to me. Best decision ever.”

“Oh? What about when you married me?”

“That too. But remember the long line in court on Waiha?”

Hoji did, almost shuddered at the memory. Eloping to Waiha was a great idea and all until everybody decided to do it, and almost half of their vacation time was spent dawdling around other people.

The other half was very,  _ very _ , enjoyable, but still.

Now,  _ this _ \--this was two full weeks alone in an ample size bungalow on Marivel, with all the amenities they’d ever need, including a deck broad enough for a small pool, and clear water spanning all around them.

The only contact with the outside world was room service, but even then, they magically appeared in the kitchen without Hoji noticing. Marivel was a famed resort planet for a reason. 

“You’re right.” He conceded the point. “This is so much better.”

Ban grinned victoriously. “Want to have morning sex?”

Hoji huffed out a laugh, of course that was Ban’s priority. “With morning breaths?”

“Hey, you kissed me already. Too late to back out now, partner.” 

He let Ban tug him into another kiss, rolling with it to come on top of Ban, feeling hands dragging over his shoulder blades, down his back, and up again into his hair.

“Actually, I’m kinda sleepy still, can we postpone ‘till the afternoon?” Ban said cheekily when Hoji kissed down to his neck. 

“Too late to back out now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P: lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up


	4. murmur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIOLOL-verse, Post-Series, Established Relationship

They shouldn’t be doing this at the docking bay.

Sure, it was off-hours, and not a soul was around saved for the people who were on call.

And technically, Ban was on call. 

But Hoji tasted like morning dew, like daybreak after what seemed like a lifetime living in murky engine smoke and explosive powder. 

Lately, all F.S. missions ended up in flame whether they were successful or not, and Ban's lungs were sore, body tattered, but no medicine could treat it better than the fact that Hoji was here, breathing fresh air into him.

He still couldn’t believe it even as Hoji clung to his neck, fingers sliding into his scalp at the same time tender lips were pulling him apart. 

Ban was almost afraid that if he let go, this might revert into a dream, and he’d jolt awake, alone in red sheets and empty bed, light-years from Earth and Hoji, so he wrapped his arms around Hoji’s waist and held them snugly together.

Hoji wasn’t fazed with the intensity, taking everything in, tilting his head, sucking hot breaths in between to keep their connection, but he was unhurried, patience like this was a stakeout, and meticulously coaxed Ban to slow down, reassuring him that  _ yes, I am here, I am not going anywhere. _

Ban would have been glad to kiss him until his jaw was aching, head spinning, but Hoji retreated after a gentle nip on his bottom lip. 

He followed it, of course, just to have Hoji murmuring into his mouth.

“I think we should stop.” Amusement coated his words. It was a logical suggestion--Ban didn’t understand logic after six months apart.

He only sighed against Hoji’s lips. “Well, I think we should not.”

Hoji chuckled, and the soft tremors pressed close into Ban's chest, and he ached, because, god, he missed this so much, how had he survived all this time--

“I meant that your teammates are here. I believe they’re trying to be subtle.”

It took Ban an extra second to process before he groaned, slumping his forehead against Hoji’s, already feeling his own cheeks heating up. Great, just great. 

“ _ Ugh _ , I told them to wait in the meeting room.” Still, Ban was very unwilling to part from Hoji’s arms.

Maybe if he just ignored them, they’d go away on their own? Ban peeked over to the rolling door, seeing red and black and grinning faces, then shut his eyes again in resignation.

Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen. This was  _ his _ team. They will latch onto anything to tease him during campfires. 

With his luck, by the end of the week, the entire base will hear about how hot-headed rookie Akaza Banban was shamelessly necking his long-distance sweetheart in the docking bay.

Worst case scenario, it'll reach Gyoku-san's ears, and their Commander will direct a mildly judgmental look at Ban under his blonde bangs,  _ I brought him here for a case not for you to flaunt him around, please Banban.  _

Hoji held their lips together for another second to placate him then drew back, straightening his clothes on the way, face already cooled down to a professional front as Ban’s team approached them.

Ban turned his scowl full max at the four additional Deka clad in F.S. uniforms. 

“We came to check up on you since you took so long.” Liah grinned. “It looks like everything is fine.”

“I’d say more than fine,” Vexon added, earning a fist bump from Liah.

“Next time Huim comes to visit, I’ll make sure to ‘check up’ on you, too.” Ban stuck a tongue out at the very-annoying-big-sister-figure of the group. He’d never teased about her fiancé, but he was sure as hell going to start now. Vexon was a single dog, he was spared from revenge.

“Ban, aren’t you going to introduce us?” Hoji halted the banter, and Ban wanted to pout, Hoji knew exactly who they were, it wasn’t like Ban didn’t talk about them. 

“Partner, this is my team,” Ban grumbled out their names, signaling to each member as he went. “Everyone, this is Hoji.”

The troublesome duo waved. Dee offered a nod to Hoji, but it was Captain Kirr who extended a hand formally. 

“Welcome to Keroviar, Hoji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P: breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths


	5. small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-College, Established Relationship, Underage Smoking

“We should break up,” Hoji said.

Ban knew it was coming, he’d been thinking about this thing between them ever since career counseling, and Hoji’s examination result got back. He got into Todai, so obviously, Ban knew it was coming.

He had been dreading it, or so he thought. But hearing it was not as bad as he imagined, rather anticlimactic really. He wasn’t sure how to respond.

The cicadas weren't as quiet and buzzed on the trees outside, and occasionally, a car would rumble across the street. Everything sounded and smelled like a slow afternoon in the countryside--full of stilled air, and oppressive heat, burning skin and grass.

Cigarette smoke floated up to the ceiling from the astray between the two of them, and Ban shifted, pillowing his head on an arm, eyes following the white whiff of fume before fingers reached for the stick. Sweat coated skin unstuck from the wooden floor of his house.

Hoji was laying next to him in a blue t-shirt with sleeves rolled up, glasses pushed up above his hair. 

A future Todai student from their one-building, out-of-nowhere school in this boonies of theirs. Ban had to admit Hoji really was amazing--smart, hardworking, and unfailingly met everyone's expectations to a tee. 

“Maybe I should have thought about college as well.” Ban sucked in a lungful, feeling Hoji’s eyes drifting over his features. It wasn’t like Ban was attached to the family’s business. Most of his extended family got that part cover anyway. 

“You? With what brain?” Hoji commented easily. 

Ban scowled, turning to look at him. “Hey, I can totally do it if I put effort into it.” He just figured he had more time to think about what he wanted to do.

That prompted a scoff before they fell silent again. 

“Can I get a kiss as consolation?” It was only half a joke.

“I don’t like it after you smoke.” 

Ban raised an eyebrow as if to say  _ three years together and you didn’t seem to have a problem with it.  _ He squished the cigarette in the tray anyway, clearing it from the space on the floor. 

“Do I really taste that bad?” he asked, and rolled to Hoji’s side, propping himself up on an elbow. 

Hoji’s lips parted like he wanted to say something, then closed as he huffed out a soft sigh. Though his hand extended and hooked over Ban’s nape, tugging Ban down for a chaste touch of lips. 

So, Ban thought, was this it then? Hoji was really leaving for school, starting afresh, making a new life, and he might never return to his godforsaken place. 

And finally, he can't help the twinge blooming in his chest; his fingers clenching as he backed off. 

He hoped his face didn’t give too much away. But if it had, it might have looked like Hoji’s right now, with eyebrows scrunching up, and unshed tears glistening in his eyes, and mouth tightening--oh.

Ban dipped his head again, this time pressing in harder, spreading Hoji’s apart to take away the lie soaking on his tongue, and focusing fully on what his action articulated--from the way Hoji's mouth clung onto his, to the desperate breaths he inhaled as he grabbed onto Ban’s neck, onto his white tank, unyieldingly tight.

Ban suspected Hoji didn’t mind the cigarette that much, not with how he was kissing Ban, but Ban figured now was a good time to quit as any. He combed fingers into Hoji’s hair, sliding the glasses off to the side. 

When Hoji pecked onto his bottom lips and allowed Ban to ease off, Ban felt the rhythm of their chests matching.

“Maybe I’ll sell the house and move to Tokyo,” he murmured low in between the rustling of the leaves, feeling Hoji’s fingers twitched on his neck. “Find an apartment, look for a job, get a Todai boyfriend, and be his stay-home caretaker.” 

Hoji bit his own lip; his voice raspy. “Idiot.” 

Ban brushed his thumb on the line of Hoji’s jaw, smiling a little. 

“You’re--idiot--you need to think about these things properly, not--how can you just impulsively decide--you need to think about your own future seriously--” Hoji choked up, and Ban swallowed the rest of his words.

It was more to stop his mouth from blurting out something incredibly sappy, something like,  _ but you’re my future. _

That will get him dumped faster than a Todai acceptance, so Ban will keep that to himself. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P: one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other


	6. curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-Office, Sorta-Established Relationship

Ban locked the door behind him.

It wasn’t like anyone would barge into Hoji’s private office without knocking first--well, anyone that wasn’t Ban--but he did it anyway because there were only two ways this meeting could end. And neither of them allowed for interruptions.

As expected, Hoji lifted his head at the intrusion, brows furrowing, ready to give an earful to whoever dared to disturb him. He jerked to a stop at the sight of Ban, mouth dropping, eyes unblinking behind square frame glasses. 

Ban took in his neatly combed hair, the crisp lines of his white shirt, the way his tie tucked in between buttons, all the way to long, nimble fingers clutching at the fountain pen--and the missing object on a particular digit.

That shouldn’t be a surprise, Ban told himself that a million times, he had, but a stricken disappointment squeezed his heart nevertheless. 

“Yo, partner,” he said finally, raising a hand as greeting with a smile that was too forced. “It’s been a while.”

Hoji shoved his chair back abruptly, stock-still behind the desk like it was a shield, stalling until he can find words.

Ban braced himself for an outburst of anger that was long-overdue or whatever that had been held back by distance all this time. 

“When did you get back?” Hoji only asked, tone neutral despite the initial tremble that had him clearing his throat. 

No matter how off guard Hoji felt, he  _ was _ part of the top management and rather adept at dealing with surprises, whether it was in a professional capacity or…personal. It was one of the traits Ban had admired in him. 

“Just now.” Merely a room apart and somehow, the distance between them seemed further than half the world away, Ban thought almost bitterly. He desperately wanted to close it, but this wasn't his decision to make.

“What about your work?”

“I’m taking over the FS Japan branch.” 

At that, Hoji’s lips parted again, his face carried a sliver of hope--was it hope or was Ban projecting--

Hoji circled around the desk, hesitant, but no longer hiding. “How long are you staying?” 

Ban met Hoji’s eyes, baring out his heart with all the sincerity he can muster. “I'm not leaving this time.” 

He meant it, this was it, and Hoji knew it, too, because the cool façade he reserved for business cracked like broken mirrors.

The pinstripe trousers clinging on Hoji’s legs stretched as he marched toward Ban, quick steps clobbering on the floor like the rain outside.

Ban met him halfway.

He dreamed of this ever since Hoji caught up to him in the airport two years ago, suits rumpled, sweats staining his face, or maybe tears. But Ban can’t remember right, not when his own feelings were a jumbled mess back then. 

_ “How dare you do this to me?” _ Hoji had asked when he clutched onto Ban’s wrist painfully tight. 

_ “Were you planning on telling me at all?” _ Ban couldn’t answer him. 

What he remembered clearly, what he replayed every night he spent away from his country was Hoji’s hands clamping on his face, holding their lips together fiercely. But he wasn’t begging Ban to stay.

_ “You don’t have to wait,” _ Ban remembered saying while water was welting up and obscuring his vision, resolve slowly crumbling by the shuddering breaths pressing against his chest.

He remembered Hoji’s taste and the resignation on his tongue over broken promises.  _ “You’re such an idiot.” _ Hoji had walked away then, and Ban was left wondering about what that meant all this time.

There was never a right time to bring it up in between awkward pleasantries, or small talk about the weather from across the world, or the long period of cold turkey when they didn’t exchange a single text.

At this moment though, Hoji crashed into him, shedding fully any restraint he might have forced onto himself as armor. He gripped onto Ban’s neck, seizing him roughly to push their mouths together.

Ban stumbled back to keep their balance as Hoji pressed on relentlessly, body curved into Ban’s, lips unforgiving and hands brutally strong. 

But Ban embraced it all, relishing in Hoji’s weight sinking into him like relief, the warmth of his body, and a kiss that were too familiar and too different at once. 

“Did you lock the door?” Hoji asked breathlessly when they took it all the way to the desk. He let Ban set him atop it, shoving documents and reports aside carelessly.

Ban smiled into his mouth, crowded in closer between his opened legs as an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P: kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s


	7. whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIOLOL-verse, Post-Series, Established Relationship

It was only after dusk colored the Waiha skyline with an orange-pink tint that they stumbled outside the courthouse, exhausted, but finally finished what they came here for.

There were still more people lining up behind them, and it was a wonder how the magistrate even had time off doing this work nonstop. 

But that didn’t matter anymore, because here was a piece of paper that made everything worth it. 

Well technically, he didn’t even need anything common like some paper as long as he had Ban, but it was nice to be reminded on lonely days that they actually went and did it.

That and he had to update his Deka information. It was for paperwork if any of his colleagues asked.

Ban was still studying it, a smile plastered across his face as the sunset softened the edges of his frame. He looked ridiculous in a red Hawaiian shirt, hair flying all over the place from the wind, but so damn happy that Hoji’s heart lurched.

An intense ache to reach out rose to his throat, and he couldn’t speak, afraid unwanted tears may shed, and that would be embarrassing. 

Ban turned to him as if he knew, maybe he was feeling the same. Maybe it was a trick in the light that there was a glossy shine in his eyes.

“Any regrets?” Hoji asked, sounding almost hoarse, but someone had to save them from bawling on the street.

Separation did weird things to his emotional uptakes, seeing Ban again made everything go haywire, and his body would undoubtedly cry like a baby given the chance.

“Never,” Ban answered, shuffling a step closer, their arms brushed and everything halted before he connected their lips. 

Hoji imagined their altar kiss to be very much like this. Sweet, tender, lingering.

But they both had agreed a ceremony was a hassle. They were too busy. He much rather used the meager time they had together for other matters. 

Like kissing Ban in a very public street where everybody was bustling in and out and around. But honestly, any couple within five steps of the courthouse was doing the same thing. 

Nobody batted an eye because they were all too busy staring at their significant other. PDA was never a problem on Waiha.

Ban drew back, can’t stop smiling still. “I love you,” he whispered. 

The last time Hoji heard this Ban was flying off on a suicide mission. He didn’t think he would get this one day. 

He raised a hand to cup the back of Ban’s neck, bringing him back for one more, because the lump in his throat returned, and all he could do was to let his kiss answer it.

Ban let the paper--their marriage certificate--squish between them, latching onto Hoji’s shirts and leaning his entire weight against Hoji, mouth moving slowly, nipping between soft sighs. 

Hoji kissed him long and deep, parting his lips to get them closer, unapologetically dragging his tongue inside Ban. 

Because damn, if he wanted to french kiss in public on the most romantic planet in the galaxy, then that was all within his right as Ban’s  _ husband _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P: a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss


	8. height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-School, Established Relationship

A smirk tugged at Jasmine’s lips as her eyes flickered from the window behind him down to her notebook. 

Hoji’s fingers twitched at her shift in focus, increasingly getting restless every time leaves from the bush outside rustled, and a low hissing voice floated all the way to his seat. 

“Psst, partner.”

Ignoring it was a much more daunting task than the thick study guide before him. 

“Your boyfriend’s calling,” Jasmine commented without looking up this time, but Hoji stubbornly scratched numbers onto his paper, scowling at the teasing tone.

“He’s not my--” he started, but a vivid memory of Ban’s soft mouth flooded in between the equations, muting the rest of it. Hoji cleared his throat, willing his blush away, continuing, “Focus, will you?” 

Can’t exactly deny it anymore when the entire school saw it. 

To be fair, Ban had just won the prefectural qualifier final then; he was  _ glowing _ , vibrating with joy, and as soon as the armor was off he had sped toward Hoji, jumping straight into him. 

Hoji caught him, of course, and their laughs synced, arms latched onto one another because Ban just took their kendo team to national, Ban was freaking amazing, and Ban was kissing him--

“I know you can hear me, partner.” The whisper insisted, and Hoji’s answer was wrong, he’d missed something since two steps earlier. Damn it.

“I can focus fine,” Jasmine placed her pen down, mirth dancing in her eyes. “Can you?” They both knew the answer to that.

“Look, the sooner you pay attention to me, the sooner I’ll leave you to study.” The troublemaker added, and Hoji slammed his pen down much to Jasmine’s amusement and pushed from the table with a loud sigh.

Ban greeted him with a wide grin, losing at least a foot in height leaning over the long row of bushes. That and the school’s foundation raised from the outside ground some extra inches. 

“Yo, can’t believe it took you this long.” Ban was unfazed even as Hoji towered over him.

“I thought you had practice,” Hoji braced his elbows on the window sill, keeping a respectable distance between them. After school or not, students still littered across campus.

“Coach found out I flunked English, kicked me out until I complete remedial lessons.” Ban’s bottom lip already protruded out as he raised the book in his hand up as evidence. 

Staring too long at the signature pout made Hoji feel  _ feelings _ , so he took note of the school gakuran hanging open on Ban’s frame instead. 

The student council president in him wanted to chastise Ban to wear his uniform properly, but the boyfriend bit definitely zeroed in on tantalized collarbones peeking through the white shirt. 

They were at school, and Jasmine was  _ right there _ , Hoji reminded himself. 

“We’ll review together this weekend,” Hoji said, not that thinking about Ban coming over for a study session could get his mind out of the gutter. Because study sessions usually ended in uh-- extracurricular activity.

“Hmm, there are some other things I want to review too.” Ban scooted closer that their elbows touched. He pillowed on his arms, sporting a knowing smile that had Hoji heating up. 

Ban pinched his sleeve, holding him in place lest Hoji decided to withdraw too early. 

“But you know my grade is so bad, I think I need extra tutoring,” Ban murmured quieter than before, but Hoji caught every syllable. “How about you come over and we start tonight?” 

Hoji swallowed thickly. “Fine. Your single-celled brain needs all the help it can get anyway.” The words came out more stable than he thought.

The usual insult didn’t register though because Ban retreated, eyes curling in approval, less like they were undressing--well, more appropriate for the setting. 

“Cool. See ya then!” he said, turning away. Two steps and he twisted back. “Oh! I forgot what I came here for--”

Ban must have tiptoed because abruptly he was right in Hoji’s face, too close, but not close enough, intention very clear while fingers grazed Hoji’s. 

Hoji glanced over his shoulder. Jasmine still poured over their math work, and the bookshelves kept the area rather private from other students. Nobody was in the courtyard either. His heart thumped loudly as he dipped his head and caught Ban’s mouth in a chaste kiss. 

Ban didn’t let him stop there, hand already clutched onto Hoji’s uniform, not letting go even as footsteps and cheers from somewhere came nearer and nearer. He only raised the flimsy English book as some sort of inadequate privacy curtain and slipped inside Hoji’s opening lips, eating up any protest Hoji was about to spout. 

They separated just as the soccer team passed by like a whirlwind, screaming ‘one, two, one, two--’ and Hoji was similarly out of breath like he was running himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P: height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes


	9. unable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-Canon Divergence, AU-Bonding, Mild Sexual Content, Slight Dubcon, Pre-relationship, Implied of Noncon/Dubcon from Criminal Activity

Green sparks shot from the Alienizer’s staff, hurling toward him before he could blink, and he can’t dodge, not that fast, not even when everything suddenly slowed for one moment. 

Tetsu seemed like he was floating in midair as he lunged for the robe criminal, and a flash of red appeared in the corner of Hoji’s eyes as a weight slammed against him. White spots filled his vision, and Hoji didn’t remember falling.

\--

“Can’t undo it.  _ He _ broke my wand,” the self-proclaimed love guru Lublu from planet Yeumour said in interrogation, glaring dagger at Tetsu. “Do you know how expensive it was? Custom made is hard to come by!”

Yeumourian Lublu here was profiting from her matchmaking service on Earth, all legal, without a blip on SPD’s radar. Until an anonymous tip came in that she was voodoo-ing people together with ‘love potion’ and ‘magical spell.’ 

Well, ‘bonding’ was the term. 

“Look, I’m just giving them a push, and it usually works out for the best.” She didn’t mention that when it didn’t, the victims ended up in the hospital for extreme fatigue with no cure. But they already knew that from the investigation. 

No death, yet. But the doctors weren’t sure how long that would last.

Hoji frowned from behind the glasses of the observation room, mentally checking himself for anything amiss. But aside from the throbbing headache, which was probably from hitting his head on concrete, there was nothing problematic. Nothing more than usual anyway. 

He glanced at Ban, who wore the same expression, arms crossing as he leaned against the sidewall. Unlike Hoji though, Ban’s face lost its color by the second, and he looked like he was about to keel over.

“Are you--” Hoji started, but Ban didn’t let him finish, pushing off from his spot to step out of the room. 

Hoji stilled for a moment, unsure of what the heck that was supposed to mean. His chest tightened painfully as something weird rushed up inside him.

“I need a list of people who you’ve used your… ’magic’ on--” Jasmine’s voice carried from the other side. She seemed to have given up explaining consent and the issue of mind control to someone who clearly didn’t care to listen. 

Hoji heaved in a breath and hurried out the door; Tetsu and Jasmine can handle it here. Whatever that was Ban’s problem was his responsibility. It was technically his fault, being careless, that they were in this mess now. 

“Ban,” he called, finding Ban making his way slowly down the hall, frame swaying and hand steadying himself against the wall. That idiot. Wasting no time, Hoji marched over to grab onto Ban’s arm.

It was a poor decision as electric shock burst from his fingertips, surging up his brain and down his spine, blinding his vision and sucking the air out from his lungs as his toes curled--not pain, more like he was near-- 

Then he was shoved away and somehow, they had ended up on the floor anyway. 

Hoji’s blood was pounding against his ears and burning beneath his skin. Judging by Ban’s wide eyes and the dark flush staining all the way to his neck, Ban was in the same boat.

Ban moved first, clambering up before he dragged Hoji along by the front of his uniform. This time the shock abated, but still, every sense of his was on overdrive, and Ban’s gaze had his breath quickened, and he needed--

They stumbled into a maintenance closet nearby, and Hoji pressed Ban up against the door, mouth biting into Ban’s gasp as his hands tore into Ban’s uniform, opening him up to feel fire scorching under his fingers, on his tongue, inside him--

No, wait, he didn’t want--he wanted everything--this wasn’t right--this was perfect--

Ban flipped them over, and Hoji inhaled sharply as Ban wrenched his hands away from fabric and slammed them above his head, binding them one-handedly with surprising strength. 

A leg slipped in between his thighs, and Ban swallowed his moan with a wet kiss, licking deep and filthy. His other hand pulled free Hoji’s undershirt and slid under to feel skin and trembles--he could unravel all of Hoji’s self-control like this--with hungry kisses and wandering hand and friction that sparked pleasure with every movement.

“Fuck, wait--” Ban hissed against Hoji’s lips instead, yanking himself away, and the whirlwind of emotions stilled abruptly. Its effects lingered on, and Hoji can’t open his eyes, can’t move a single muscle except to gulp in much-needed air to jump-start his brain again. 

When it did, he met Ban’s disheveled state two feet away, and couldn’t help but agree. 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P: being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward


	10. lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-School, Established Relationship, Implied of Consensual Underage Sex (both are second year in high school ~17 yrs old.)

Hoji’s family wasn’t home. 

So Ban knew exactly what they were going to do today. Their relationship had reached this point after all.

Hoji hadn’t mentioned it, but his hands had been rather  _ liberal _ every time they made out lately. Running over clothes like they didn't exist to feel everything Ban had to offer.

While Ban hadn't fully grasped all the emotions hiding behind Hoji’s collected expression most of the time, it wasn't difficult to understand what Hoji wanted this time. 

If he didn’t, then the thing in Hoji’s wallet would have clued him in because as romantically dimwitted as he was, Ban wasn’t  _ that _ oblivious, okay. 

He knew what guys his age did with their girlfriends, what magazines and DVDs were exchanged under the table, and most importantly, he knew that Hoji had two relationships before him. It was not unexpected for Hoji to be...prepared. 

It was entirely expected that Ban was very much not. He was nevertheless confident after all the research he had done late in the night, among other things in the comfort and privacy of his bed.

Which was all to say when it came down to it, Ban was static in seiza on the floor of Hoji’s room, sweats dampening his palms and accumulating under the layers of his uniform. 

His spine was rigid, smile frozen because fuck, what did the forum say again? Slot A, Tab B--wait, that wasn’t it--

“Isn’t it hot? Why are you still wearing your jacket?” The hand falling on Ban’s nape jolted everything to a stop as his heart slammed hard against his ribs, lungs choking up an embarrassing squeak. When had Hoji gotten so close beside him?!

Hoji removed his hand like fire grazed it, blinking like he wasn't sure he actually heard right. But the fact that Ban's flushed face remained meant it wasn't a figment of their imagination.

Slapping a hand over his face, Ban groaned, "Wait--just-- give me--give me a sec." Stupid,  _ of course _ Hoji wanted it off, how were they going to do anything otherwise. 

Right, step one, set the mood, his brain dredged up from somewhere as Ban heaved in a breath, pushing to his knees to swing a leg across Hoji's laps, settling above him while nerves thrummed underneath his skin.

He heard the hitch of breath first and saw the bob of Hoji's neck before daring his eyes to trail over the part of Hoji's mouth to stop at his wide eyes. 

"Um." Hoji cleared his throat, surprised yet enthralled by the way his tongue flicked to wet dry lips, gaze not once leaving Ban's hands as they made their way down every button of the black gakuran. 

The heat from Ban's face was spreading everywhere, intensely hot even after Ban finally slid the jacket off his shoulders, mirroring Hoji's get up in the long-sleeve white shirt.

"Don't play coy with me now, partner." Ban managed between the tightness in his chest because  _ come on _ , Hoji can’t possibly expect Ban to lead with false bravado and internet searches.

Ban's last act of bravery had him catching Hoji's hovering hands and placing them firmly on his hips, and that managed to bring Hoji out of his stupor.

"I would be equally happy if we just watch a Kindaichi Kousuke movie and hang out," Hoji said, reclining back against the side of the bed casually. But beneath dark eyes and soft inhales, he couldn’t quite hide the undeniable truth--Hoji wanted him. 

Ban cupped his face, leaning down until Hoji halted him with a whisper. “Are you sure?”

"Yeah," Ban swallowed and tried again with a steadier voice. "I'm sure." He may not know how, but he, too, wanted--this. Anything and everything.

Their lips brushed, Ban almost sighed in relief because whatever he had been imagining, all the things his anxious mind had conjured, nothing mattered anymore because kissing Hoji was still the same. 

There wasn't a how-to guide, steps to follow, things to consider, only feelings and instincts, and what he had learned since the first kiss. 

He let Hoji’s adept fingers tug on his shirt, pulling buttons from their places to expose his body to cool air and feathery caress. Let himself unravel in the soothing way slender digits glided over his shoulders to shoulder blades down to the arch of his back. Then to his waistband and farther.

It was strange, that his heart raced at the same time his mind slowed, sluggish with no thought aside from an urge rising from a depth he didn't know existed. He was restless and at ease, burning everywhere while goosebumps scattered on his flesh. 

Hoji drew from him sounds he didn’t think he could make and found spots he didn’t realize could send startling rushes of sensation to his brain and elsewhere. Ban was overwhelmed and breathless under Hoji’s careful hands and murmurs.

“Let me show you,” he said. “Let me make you feel good.” 

“Trust me. I got you--come for me,” he said.

Ban fell harder than ever.


	11. scrunched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-Office, Established Relationship

The alarm blared like the hotel was burning down.

But the fact that the god awful noise stopped with a wide swing of Ban’s arm meant he had little to worry about. 

Well, the empty spot cooling beside him was concerning, and it prompted his sticky eyes to pry themselves apart, only for them to shy back into darkness right away at the sunlight shining in from the window.

Ban grumbled and buried his face into the second pillow, catching a whiff of Hoji’s shampoo, it was almost enough to placate the disappearance of the actual person.

Then the bathroom door clicked open, and light footsteps padded on the carpet flooring of their executive suite, all the way to the wall-high closet at one end of the bedroom. 

“Wake up Ban, don’t you have a teleconference with Gyoku-san and Mari in an hour?” Hoji said in between the shuffling noise of clothing. 

“Hmm.” Ban hummed without much commitment until an afterthought dragged him from the soft cushion and forced one eye open, right on time to catch a glimpse of the bathrobe sliding off smooth skin. 

Hoji quickly shrugged into his dress shirt though, turning to narrow his eyes at Ban like he could feel the leer rubbing against him. Glasses perched on his nose while the white shirt hung over his body, covering just enough, leaving plenty of legs and room for imagination. 

Now  _ that _ was a look.

“ _ Hmm. _ ” Ban hummed again with much more meaning. “Do you really have to go?”

Hoji rolled his eyes, grabbing his trousers next. “Yes, Ban. Big negotiation, need I remind you?”

Ban grinned, lugging himself up from the bed along with the sheet--it trailed on the floor as he made his way over. 

The mirror reflected his tousled bed head and the focused frown on Hoji’s face as he worked on his tie--a navy silk piece Ban had gifted him while he was overseas. 

Hoji keeping it despite the tumultuous nature of their time apart had Ban’s chest swirling with flowers and butterflies, and something akin to an urge to drop down on one knee and declare devotion.

Ban reached for the jacket hanging in the closet instead, letting the sheet slipped from his body without caring. He held it out for Hoji to slide his arms into the sleeves and smoothed out the fabric on Hoji’s shoulders. 

“Looking good, partner,” he said as Hoji finished buttoning up, turning around. 

Hoji scowled darkly, nose and eyebrows all shriveled up, wasting his handsome face. “You’re doing this on purpose,” Hoji stated.

Of course, Ban was doing it on purpose. Hoji’s self-control had a very very high threshold; it was basically a habit to see how far Ban could push it now. 

He didn’t admit it, plopping his arms over Hoji’s shoulder and smiling smugly when Hoji’s hands gravitated toward his hips, thumb caressing at the bare skin there. 

“And you’re going to scare your staff with that face.” 

That didn’t alleviate Hoji’s expression, so Ban opted to press his lips onto Hoji’s cheek, pecking his way to the corner of Hoji’s mouth, then to his nose. If it wasn’t for the glasses, he’d make a full trip to Hoji’s eyes and the creases between his brows.

Hoji murmured as Ban returned to his lips. “If I’d known you’d be this distracting, I’d have left you at home.” 

“But then how can we have celebratory sex once you seal that deal?” Ban pulled back just enough to see Hoji’s mouth curved for one moment. 

“Webcam  _ is _ a thing,” Hoji simply shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P: when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead


	12. routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIOLOL-verse, Post-Series, Established Relationship

Hoji was on his third cup of tea when footsteps thudded above him, frantic in rhythm before the loud slam of the bathroom door echoed to his spot in the kitchen. 

Halting the news feed displaying on the holographic screen in front of him, Hoji glanced at the clock. It read ten minutes before seven; Keroviar was an hour ahead of Earth and took less than five minutes to reach, Ban was by no means late. Was he? 

Not to mention, nothing should be on schedule until the evening.

Hoji plated the warming breakfast on the table for him anyway and returned to peruse the latest shenanigans occurring in the Universe Supreme Council meeting. 

Something about putting more regulation on intergalactic-traveling, restricting teleportation tech--all of which  _ many _ people had strong opinions over. 

He pulled up the household bills on another screen and approved next month's payments, right as a popup text from Earth's Deka Red read, ‘Hoji-san! You took a day off without telling me?! What am I going to do when Yellow runs amok again! I can’t handle her any longer, and Commander Tetsu does nothing! You know--’

“Partner! Have you seen my holster?! I can’t find it!” Another Red screamed from upstairs.

“Check under the bed!” Hoji returned, typing a reply with one hand as Ban flurried down the stairs.

"Why the heck was it under the bed?" Ban found it though, and leather straps wrapped atop his high collar black tank as he buckled it still to his belt, then tucked guns into the slots.

Hoji sipped his tea, not thinking about last night's activity, or how he had found clothes strewn all over the living floor this morning. Both of them might have been a bit buzzed. His mind was already searching for where he’d put Ban's F.S. coat, for sure it was the next question. 

"I thought you didn't have anything but Gyoku-san's retirement banquet tonight," Hoji commented, tilting his head up while eyes still glued to an influx of new messages from the rookie at his precinct.

Ban whizzed behind him for coffee, stopping long enough to press a sloppy smooch onto Hoji's cheek. 

"One of our undercovers just got a big lead in that trafficking case, the squad in charge is mounting an emergency OP and I have to clear it--" Ban said, then shoved rice with omelet into his mouth at an impossible speed. 

He slurped down the miso soup before continuing, "Is that Ren complaining about the new girl again? He's too uptight for a Red, she's not that bad--where is my coat?"

Hoji rolled his eyes, of course Ban would root for the other one. He wasn't taking sides, being the mentor to both of them, but Hoji can empathize with Ren, who liked to follow the book and regulations to a tee. 

Rei was more of a rolling-with-the-punch and playing-everything-by ear kind of girl. She gave him too many gray hairs with all the dangerous stunts she pulled.

"On the rack, and he's not uptight. He just has some issues doing things outside the box. Tetsu and I are working on it." 

Hoji raised his gaze as Ban located his temporarily misplaced item and was treated with the sight of fiery red coat swooshing in the air as Ban slipped into it easily; ‘Fire Squad’ bolded in black across his back. 

He took a moment to appreciate how  _ fitting _ Ban looked in the new uniform. His eyes swept over the broad lines of Ban’s shoulders, trailing past accented zippers at the wrists to black tactical fingerless gloves, and all the way to where the hem reached just below his knees. 

Ban stood tall, blazingly bright in their humble kitchen, exuding confidence and power, everything grand as he was supposed to be. Then he grinned stupidly, and he was Hoji's husband again, and Hoji wanted to kiss him. 

“I would have accepted the promotion way earlier if I'd known you'd look at me like that every morning," Ban said, drawing Hoji against him when Hoji sauntered over. 

Hoji hummed, slotting their mouths together. "Don't get cocky, I'll get used to it soon,  _ Commander. _ "

That got a rumbling groan to vibrate against Hoji's lips.

"I really have to go." Ban wasn't moving though.

Hoji chuckled, pulling away after a final nip to Ban's bottom lip. "Be careful," he said, patting the hair at Ban's nape as Ban stepped back. 

"Always. I’ll see you later, partner." Ban blew an air kiss, then with a click on his license, he disappeared in streaks of blue and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P: routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing
> 
> Companion piece [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114362/chapters/69761589)


End file.
